Hopelessly Romantic
by guren666
Summary: He didn't want much out of life, really. Win a tournament – or two as was the case recently and be happy with his family, friends and girlfriend. Girlfriend which somehow always found excuses why she didn't have time to be with him. It rang the warning bells in his head and he has grown a bit wary of her behavior. Then he found her in a compromising position atop his friend...


He didn't want much out of life, really. Win a tournament – or two as was the case recently and be happy with his family, friends and girlfriend. Girlfriend which somehow always found excuses why she didn't have time to be with him. It rang the warning bells in his head and he has grown a bit wary of her behavior. She was a fine young innocent lady, that Yuki. That's what he thought… until he found her in a compromising position atop his best friend, in their dorm. He didn't know how and he stormed off, not looking back at them. Even after they called for him.

Why the hell did they do this to him? Yuki and D'Jok betrayed his trust. He always found it odd how they became so friendly with each other all of sudden - now it all made sense. The strange thing is – he didn't feel anything particular like hate or disgust when he saw them. Only betrayal. And damn, did they pick a fine day to lay this one on him – on the fucking Christmas Party. Suddenly, he felt like he shouldn't go. This thought wandered around his mind for a moment before he scoffed. Like he'll let them have the satisfaction of him not being there, assuming he's crying his eyes out. Once more he scoffed and walked outside the Academy towards the meeting place for the party – Planet Akillian. Why they picked that spot every year was beyond him, but at least he'll find a secluded corner and hide so he doesn't have to see their traitorous faces.

The trek was longer than he remembered. Maybe it was because of his state of mind that wandered to the mental image of them two. That's why Yuki didn't want to do it with me, Micro Ice thought bitterly. She should have told him… and D'Jok should have told the short striker that he was seeing her. It might have spared him the misery and pain he felt, like a knife that burried itself into his heart.

…That's it. He's going to get his ass drunk. Otherwise, there is no way he's gonna withstand his humiliation. In his shaken state, he wasn't in the mood for parties, but it was expected of him to attend. After all, he was a striker of Snowkids, the team that won second time in row.

He wandered inside the huge building and he was overwhelmed by the lighting, decorations and cheerful atmosphere. The coach, Dame Simbai, Artegor and Clamp sat behind one table and it looked like Clamp was already feeling the effects of wine. They must have come here sooner. Oh well… he looked around. No other team members were present, he was first to arrive. At least no one will ask him where he left his "lovable" girl who adored him. Uhuh.

She certainly adored someone, but it wasn't him. That little, conniving little vixen. If he didn't catch them, how long would they make a fool of him? How can one trust someone again after being betrayed by two most unlikely people? He stood there for a while, looking for a blind spot where no one would find him. Well, those two. He really couldn't bear to look at their faces now. If he did, he really would have hit them. At least D'Jok, certainly.

He found a relatively deserted corner. It was a good thing he came among the first. He had a table to pick out from. The short man sat behind a round table and looked at the menu. He flicked the pages and went for drinks. Today is special a bit. Team Snowkids and all people affiliated with them had drinks of the house. That means he can get as wasted as much as he wants, for free. He grimaced at that idea. Well, the night is still young… a waitress came to get his order. His mom wasn't on shift today. For once, she had a free evening. Thank goodness. She wouldn't have to see him drowining his sorrows in alcohol. It was pathetic, he knew it. But better than the alternative. When other Snowkids ask, he'll tell them to go with the questions to those two. He was seriously considering changing teams or retiring from Galactik Football, so just he didn't have to see them. But he musn't act on feelings now. The GF is the best what could have happened to him. It's not like he can't change a team. Learning and mastering another Flux is the real problem. If he had to choose a team he'd like to transfer to, it would be The Shadows. It would be ironic if he mastered Smog and beat D'Jok and Snowkids.

No ammount of apologies would be enough. Even if they did apologize, it wouldn't be the same. His drink finally arrived and the waitress put the glass and entire three bottles of hard bourbon on the table. He gratiously poured himself a full glass and drank it in five or six long gulps. His throat burned, but he didn't give a flying shit anymore. Micro Ice poured himself another glass and drank it to the bottom. He repeated the process until he had swigged down the first of three bottles. And the party was just starting. He smirked and hiccuped. Well, at least he has two more bottles before he has to ask for more. The ambient music changed all of sudden and the retarded DJ decided to put in some romantic shit he called music. The song he once loved was now annoying him. Because he and Yuki got together on last Christmas, this song was like a sign of god, ridiculing him.

A vein popped on his forehead and significantly intoxicated by hard alcohol he rose up from his seat and went to the idiot who called himself DJ. The man had a headset on and didn't look up. Micro Ice approached him and patted his shoulder. "Oh, is there something you need? I take special song requests later on, buddy."

Micro Ice gritted his teeth. "You. Stop with that shitty song or I'll make you regret your poor choice in music."

The man raised his hands as if in defense and inserted another song, like the previous one. "No need to get so violent. I am just doing my job."

"If you value your face the way it is now, then you stop with them full of bullshit sappy romantic songs." The short man growled a warning, not caring for the fact that the entire restaurant had their eyes on him. He gave him one more annoyed glare before he went back to his drinking. In the meantime, Aarch and his team exchanged curious glances, but didn't say anything. "Should I go and speak with him? Maybe something happened back at Academy." Dame Simbai offered to go and have a word with the striker in a rather foul mood, but Aarch waved it off. "No. It's better if we don't interfere. They are all grown up now. Let them sort out their argument – whatever it is." Artegor facepalmed. "That's a really grown up approach to the matter, Aarch. What if the team suffers and they break up? Or someone, I don't know, Micro Ice decides to leave the team?"

"Then it was fated. I can't expect them to be forever a team. It's a miracle they won twice in a row. If there are some problems that cannot be solved, then it's for the best if a player leaves. You should know, Artegor. We went through it, too." Aarch calmly stated while he sipped a milkshake.

After that, no one said anything.

In the same moment as Micro Ice was treatening the DJ, someone unexpected came inside. His presence made a few jaws drop in the restaurant. Why? He wasn't exactly invited or should be here. The young raven haired man was none other that Sinedd, star striker and coach of The Shadows.

He acknowledged Aarch and others by nodding and strutted to Micro Ice's table. Artegor leaned in. "He's got a deathwish or something?"

Clamp shrugged. "You ask me, I don't think it's a good idea riling up someone drunk like him. Maybe we should get involved after all, Aarch. We don't want any trouble on the Christmas Eve, do we?"

Aarch and Dame Simbai exchanged glances. "No, but let's just watch for now. Other team members should be arriving soon."

The tall striker's eyes became almost a thin line when he laid his sight on the drunken footballer. "Hey, you look really shitty, shorty."

Micro Ice averted his gaze from booze and looked up, his eyes locking with Sinedd's. He grumpily hiccuped and wanted to grab a bottle and pour himself, but the tall striker picked up the bottle and held it out of Micro Ice's reach. "You don't need more. You're on the edge of getting wasted. It's pathetic seeing you like this."

"And you must enjoy seeing me like this. Don't pretend otherwise. You've hated me for as long as I can remember."

Sinedd sighed and despite Micro Ice's protests he sat down. "Listen. We need to talk."

"Oh, how ominous. Have those two found a new way to torture me? They send you to finish their job?"

"Either you're too drunk or I missed something. What are you talking about?"

Micro Ice chuckled. "You don't know? How about I make it official then. Before coming here to party, I saw my best friend and girl fucking out each other brains."

Sinedd shook his head vehemently and rage bubbled up inside him. He smacked the table. "They have the audacity! What a sordid act! It's unforgivable, no matter how you see this."

Micro Ice cackled. "The world must be coming to an end if you're angry for me."

The taller man's gaze fell upon the other man's face, marred with sadness. It was too much to take in for him. He put the bottle on the table and tightly embraced the shorter man who was in dire need of hug. "I was an ass to you. It's my specialty, I know. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

Micro Ice, alerted and flustered backed himself away in the corner, his large orbs staring at the man who looked on earnestly. "Whoever put you up to this, I am in no mood for this shit. I don't need any more heartbreak."

" I'd better stop before I say something syrupy, but I've been jealous of that cheating redhead girl. I don't know what changed or when, but once I realized it, I had to face the fact – I've been in love with you for the longest time and didn't know about it. Until I had a chance to taste jealousy. Now, with you telling me that she was the one who broke the bond, knowingly or not, how do you think I feel? I was relieved and a bit happy that I might have a chance now. You're a man unlike any other, Micro Ice. It took me years to see things with clarity. I love you."

The shorter man blushed heavily. "You're… I don't know what to say…"

Sinedd grabbed his hands kissed his fingertips. "What do I need to do to convince you?"

A commotion was at the entrance. They both looked over there. The rest of Snowkids arrived – including the redhead duo who held hands openly and the rest of team seemed okay with it. No one was upset over their betrayal. Some friends they are, Sinedd thought. They all sat down in groups – Tia and Rocket, Mei and twins and finally Mark an the two redheads. Sinedd's eyes glistened. He got up and glanced at the shaken man next to him. "I'll go. No one and I mean, no one messes with you. I'll get even for you." Micro Ice blinked in mild confusion. Get even with them? For his sake?

Meanwhile Sinedd's long legs carried him to the table of the two and Mark. "Hey, carrot head. You're one big traitorous piece of shit."

D'Jok grimaced. "Well, if it isn't the uninvited everyone's favorite dickhead." He said mockinly. "At least I am not comfortable with stealing a girlfriend of my best friend and playing innocent. And from the looks of it, the entire team knew you fucked each other. Now that's what I call a bond of trust. You're disgusting, both of you. I don't know what Micro Ice saw in your ugly mug. "

D'Jok stood up and was angered. "I don't know what's your problem, but stop accusing Yuki and me. It's our private business."

Sinedd cracked his fists. "Well, then. You'll forgive me if I do this…" He punched him hard in the face and he splattered on the ground. Mark stood up to defend his friend and Sinedd threatened him. "You'd best stand down. He's my only target. The ginger girl is lucky, because I don't hit girls, so D'Jok gets the whole beating. If you're man enough, get up, you excuse for a friend."

The redhead duo glanced at each other, before Yuki spoke up, defiantly staring into Sinedd's blue orbs. "What does it matter to you? We were planning to tell him today, it's no big secret, everyone on the team knew all along. I was Micro Ice's girl only formally. He was just oblivious to it. It's not my fault he's an airhead."

"Oh, is that so? How convenient for you. You've hurt his feelings, do you even care? Not just you two, the whole fabled Snowkids. Do you give a shit about him?"

"And why do yo care for him?" Yuki countered.

Sinedd looked at her. "Because I love him. He doesn't deserve to be with you or Snowkids. He deserves better."

The redhead smirked as he rose back on his feet. "What a freak. Gay and asshole."

Now Micro Ice has heard enough and he was blinded by various emotions at once – but rage won over. He rushed from his hideout to the confrontation. "I've had enough of your snide insinuations." He said and punched D'Jok with all his might, despite his smaller frame. The redhead was knocked out on the floor. Sinedd and everyone else just stared, dumbfounded. Micro Ice knelt down. "You're such a good friend. All of you. I am happy you opened my as I've heard oblivious eyes. Sinedd is right. As of this moment, I am no longer a Snowkid. And I get a feeling I never was. I was just a joke to you. I should have seen this coming. You lot can rot for all I care." Micro Ice sneered and stood up. All of the Snowkids were humiliated. None spoke up, not even Mei. Without any words, he took Sinedd's hand and dragged him away.

The coach and his friends stared in disbelief, still in shock. Artegor recovered as first. "Say what you want, but both were in right here. I would have acted the same in their place."

Aarch facepalmed. He lost a striker. Now that idiot Mark will have to play in that position. Great. The Snowkids are goners. "Well, I regret not getting involved now. But it's for the best. I can't believe my team. How could they do that to him?"

"I cannot answer that for you, Aarch. I would have left the team in his place, as well. I agree with Artegor." Dame Simbai said. "Me too." Clamp added.

The coach of Snowkids wasn't happy with the way things ended, but it was truly the team's fault… maybe some of it his. He's given them too much freedom. "I should have… I don't know… uh, it's my fault. Micro Ice won't be coming back to a team that treated him this poorly. I should have kept a closer watch over them." Aarch exclaimed, his head burried in hands. Artegor put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "It would have happened sooner or later, you can't blame yourself for everything, Aarch. I suggest we keep the lecture for tomorrow. They look concussed as it is." He motioned to the Snowkids. Rocket and Tia hung heads in shame and left the restaurant. Soon after, Mei, Mark and twins followed, equally shamed. Now only the redhead duo remained. Yuki helped D'Jok up and they also didn't know what to do – to party even though the party was ruined or go back to Academy. They decided for the latter and the party turned out to be a Snowkids staff only Christmas party. Well, so much for that.

Back with Micro Ice and Sinedd the atmosphere could be cut with knife. Sinedd didn't mutter a word as Micro Ice dragged him along the half empty streets of Akillian. It was unnerving, the silence that lingered. All of sudden, Micro Ice turned his head. "Where is your house? I don't want to go home today… or to that shithole."

Shithole… he meant Academy? Oh, after such revelations, who wouldn't be at least a bit wratful? Wait… to his home?

"You're going at it a bit too hastily. Not that I mind." Sinedd smirked, the hidden meaning of his words became soon known to the blushing shorter man. Sinedd stepped into navigation to his home. Their walk was a bit awkward, but it was to be expected. It's the first time they were to be alone together.

The inside of his home was cozy and warm. Micro Ice reluctantly sat down on the couch and his eyes were glued on Sinedd who conjured up from somewhere a bottle of liquor – flavor was coconut and pineapple. He poured them glasses to the brim and offered one to his guest. "Take it."

Micro Ice grinned and took it, raising his glass for a toast. " To new beginnings and us." Sinedd said, winking. Micro Ice chuckled at that, but didn't say anything. They drank in silence, occasional sound was the wind rampaging outside. Gradually, the short man became aware of the other man's closeness. They were alone, in his home… he admitted his feelings. But what did he feel? Gratitude for his insertion at the party? Or was it something… deeper? Did he feel love? He had to ask. But Sinedd beat him to it. "So… I said that I love you. And I meant it. What do you feel when you see me?"

He nodded. "I have to admit that I attracted to you even before I hooked up with her. I've never wanted to be touched by another man, but I want you… to touch me."

"I like to hear that, shorty."

"Oh, you already knew that." He whispered. "Stop with that smugness. It was bound to happen sooner or later. "

"What was bound to happen?"

"I had to meet someone with whom I would get closer."

"Then I am happy I am the one." He confined in him.

He hugged him around shoulders and pulled him closer. "Micro Ice, do you want me to touch you now?"

Said man freed himself from Sinedd's grasp and stepped back. "It's not important if I want to be touched by you or not, Sinedd. You've confessed to me in private and openly."

"Then tell me. How do you feel about me?"

"I've… felt strange since this evening and I must say… I knew all along somewhere deep inside. I have feelings for you… romantic feelings." Micro Ice confessed.

Suddenly, he grabbed him abruptly towards his chest, thighs and excited crotch. His jacket provided little protection before his heated body. "I want you."

Hoarsesness in his voice was intoxicating. He knew that his own natural reaction should be to take offence. However, he wanted to melt in his embrace. Urge to let Sinedd touch him became his sweet agony. God, he was completely confused. He never allowed anyone to get so close to him. Well, Yuki didn't count as she was a lying bitch as it turned out. Micro Ice was always resisting against forming deeper relationships with someone, because he discovered it caused more pain than happiness. His mother paid for it dearly in the past. His father left them before he was born and since then, Micro Ice felt vulnerable.

Yes, only a fool would let someone like Sinedd closer… only a fool. Snow piled up on the window. Hotness radiating from their bodies swallowed them up. They looked forever in each other's eyes.

Finally, what was necessary happened. When Sinedd lifted him, Micro Ice leaned over, their bodies met. His mouth seized his. The taller man craved him as much as Micro Ice did. He welcomed his tongue, rubbed against his. His quiet groans of desire and consent were blended with Sinedd's passionate animalistic groaning. He kissed possesivelly. Sinedd was a hedonistic man and his hunger could not be easy to satisfy. The shorter man would not allow him cease or go only halfway. He wrapped his arms around his neck, stroking the raven hair, tightly squeezed next to him. He didn't want to let go. Ever.

When he finally withdrew, Micro Ice felt as if his heart was shamelessly he clung to him and put his face in Sinedd's hot chest. Masculine fragrance of his body reminded him of musk and sandalwood. Sinedd asked him, his voice ragged. " Micro? Is this development too fast for you?"

"No."

He smiled at Micro Ice's austere reply. "Then, should I resume?"

Micro Ice rustled against his chest to justify what he was about to say. "Just take me." Sinedd was taken back by the sincerity in his voice. He was mildly confused at him, but Micro Ice seized his opportunity and began caressing his well toned chest, what made Sinedd even more confused and turned on. The shorter teen kissed his chest. His kisses were hot and when his tongue went across his nipple, his body began to burn with desire. He was silently teasing him, moving with mouth on his neck, kissing and tentactively licking. Sinedd stopped controling himself. He never had such a strong desire.

Micro Ice was seducing him innocently, honestly and it was driving the taller man crazy. For the first time in his life, he had a feeling he was being loved by someone…is loved. He let out a strangled growl despite the mental promise he made to himself that he'll be gentle with Micro Ice. He wanted to enjoy every touch, every caress, he wished this night with him would never end. But when he started giving out quiet erotic moans, his promise was abandoned. His desire and lust reached the breaking point.

He violently grabbed him by hair, tilted his head up and once again captured his lips in a searing kiss. Sinedd's lust enveloped him wholly. He bit the shorter man's lips and his tongue, oh, god, his tongue caused a wild desire in him. Micro Ice dug his fingernails into the muscles of Sinedd's shoulders. He gave in. In his stomach, a fire was penetrating him through pain, it progressed until it reached the heights of unbearable, sweet, excruciating pain.

Sinedd grabbed his ass, pulling him to his erect cock. Micro Ice instinctively clamped his thighs around him and rubbed on it.

The pain was increasing.

When his lips ran over Micro Ice's neck and licked his earlobe, he hardly stood on the ground. Sinedd whispered to him sinful, forbidden promises about the erotic games he wanted to do with him. Some he knew, but he wanted to try all of them.

"Micro Ice, from here onwards, there is no way back." He whispered. "You will belong to me."

"Yes." He agreed. "I want to belong to you tonight, Sinedd."

"No." Sinedd slowly kissed him. "Not just this night, shorty. Forever."

"Yes, Sinedd." He sighed, barely aware of the promise he made. "Tell me what I should do. I want to make you feel good."

He grabbed his hand and put it on the bulge in his pants. "Grab me. Squeeze. Tightly."

The size of his cock scared him, but Sinedd's reaction to his touch made him overcome his shyness. When he moaned from pleasure, he became more adventurous. He felt strong and weak at once. He bended like a bow, smiling when the taller man gave out instructions in a hoarse voice, because his voice was shaking. Micro Ice's hand was shaking as well. With his fingers, he passed over his flat stomach and then slipped into his pants. Sinedd's breathing stopped for a moment, without words he motioned to him that he liked it. He mustered up courage and he started slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulled down the zipper. He was clumsy, but determined until he unfastened all buttons. He hesitated, Sinedd took the initiative. He thrusted the shorter man's hand inside his pants until Micro Ice touched his cock. It was unbeliavably hot, riggid, but Micro Ice hardly touched it, when Sinedd grabbed his hand away. "I'll finish before we begin," he rasped through clenched jaws, when the shorter man tried it again. "Sinedd, I want…"

"I know," he groaned when he stripped off his upper clothing and he wasn left only in a shirt. Micro Ice suddenly became embarrassed and tried to catch his shirt. "Can't I have it on me?"

"No."

"Sinedd, no," he protested. "No…"

And then his hands slipped inside the hem of Micro Ice's pants and grabbed his ass roughly, his skilled fingers slipping between the cheeks, he firmly pressed his palm. He shook off the remainder of clothes and his other hand wandered to his nipples, rubbing with his thumb until Micro Ice left out a soft moan clung to his body.

Wind was roaring.

When Sinedd saw passion, he lifted him up (to which Micro Ice protested a bit, blushing) in his arms and carried him all the way to his bed. He laid on the shorter man. The taller man pushed his knee between thighs, so he could have better access.

"Shorty, you're a marvel, you know that?" He whispered. He propped himself on elbows, so that he wouldn't crush Micro Ice with his weight and bent his head down, directing his attention towards the nipples, which became deliciously erect. He kissed him there, under his chest and with the tip of tongue he made circles around the nipples.

Micro Ice felt like he was struck with a lighting bolt. He was writing under him, impatiently. When he took one into his mouth and began to suck on it, the shorter man dug his nails into Sinedd's shoulders. He moaned from passionate, deligtful pain.

"Do you like that, shorty?" He asked of him, when he fondled the other nipple.

He wanted to tell the taller man how much he liked what he was doing with him, but the passion he was experiencing was preventing him.

Sinedd claimed his mouth again and with hands he subtly spread his legs. His fingers were inexorable. "Wrap your legs around me, Micro." He commanded surtly. "I can't wait anymore. I want to be inside you."

Micro Ice felt the moist tip of his cock, Sinedd grabbed his hips and lifted him up. He hungrily kissed the shorter man and his tongue entered his in the same moment when hic cock penetrated him. He was brought out from hi sexual stupor by sharp pain. He screamed and wanted to pull away. Sinedd felt his resistance and wavered for a moment. When he gazed at the man, he saw commitment in his blue orbs. And then he penetrated him again and again until Micro Ice got used to his size and the feeling of his cock inside him.

He tightly embraced the other man. Sinedd was penetrating him and he was slowly witdrawing, repeating the process. He knew he should end it soon because by the look of it, neither of them would last any longer. The searing pleasure went through his body until Micro Ice yearned for release. He was burning with desire, his body succumbing to Sinedd's love-making.

"Sinedd, I can't…"

He silenced the shorter man with dazing kiss. "Micro, give in to the feeling. Hold me tightly. With me, you're safe."

He's safe. With him, he'll be safe. From them, from everyone. Micro Ice believed him instictively and supressed his fear and doubts. A feeling like he was shattered into thousand pieces and he was flying towards the sun suddenly came over him. His body enveloped against Sinedd's. He shouted his name, happily and lovingly.

In that same moment Sinedd filled him up with his seed. His head sank on the shorter player's shoulder and he let out a satisfied moan. He was stunned by his own release. He's never before experienced something like this. He was completely exhausted… and reborn.

Now he'll never let Micro Ice leave him. This sudden knowledge rang in his mind and in his beating heart. He gave in to the notion.

Micro Ice was tired, but not so much he'd drift to sleep. He wanted to make sure. The taller man slipped out of him. Micro Ice let go and propped himself on elbows, questioning look settled on his features. "So… does this mean what I think it does?

"And what do you think?"

Micro Ice sighed. "I really don't know what to think anymore. You're… different. In a good way."

"So where's the problem? We're together now. I won't let you escape from my grasp now. You better come to terms with that. You're mine. I've waited too long for this."

It sounded so sincere. "Then… are we an item?"

"I think so. I don't care what others think, I care about you."

Micro Ice leaned in and pecked his cheek playfully. Sinedd smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, my lovable shorty."

The shorter man chuckled and burried his hands in Sinedd's raven hair. "Merry Christmas to you, too. I love you."

"Of course you do. You're quite fetching naked under my sheets."

Micro Ice blushed briefly, but quickly retorted, twirling Sinedd's hair within his fingers. "Now… would you care to… have another go? I'll be more specific with my instructions this time."

Sinedd smiled at him. "You're a loony. Still not enough? Then, let me help you." He kissed him and Micro Ice eagerly gave in to all the sensations.

This was the best Christmas ever.

 **AN – Merry Christmas to all my readers! Written for kittiekaty here on ffnet as a request. It took me longer than I expected, but I hope it turned out well in the end.**

 **P.S. – Did you catch the Mass Effect reference? -cough- snide insinuations –cough- Look it up, you won't regret it. I know I didn't. Oh, and Happy New Year!**


End file.
